Scraplets
by sparklespepper
Summary: Animated. With most of the team away, Bumblebee, Sari, and the Jettwins have to figure out how to rid the base of small, metal-eating robot pests, called scraplets, without getting eaten by them and before they can infest the city.
1. Scraplets

**Title: **Scraplets

**Summary: **With most of the team away, Bumblebee, Sari, and the Jettwins have to figure out how to rid the base of small, metal-eating robot pests, called scraplets, without getting eaten by them and before they can infest the city. Animated.

**Rating:** K

**_::comm-link::_**

_'Sibling bond'_

* * *

><p>Space. It's really big and...cold. And in that space there's...space to place millions of planets and stars to travel to them freely. Floating around in that space was a pod, mysterious frozen solid, with no knowledge as to what's inside it.<p>

**/**

"Yo, S.P. I think we find something here." said Jazz.

"What is it?" Said the big chin prime. Jazz show him a video of what they find. It was the frozen pod. He turn to the Jettwins, Jetfire and Jetstorm.

"You two. Go out there and bring that thing inside the ship. We can check what's inside when we get to earth." ordered Sentinal.

"Yes Sir." saluted the twins before they headed outside.

**...**

"What do you think is inside?" asked Jazz as he and the rest of the team looks at the frozen pod.

"Don't know but we'll find out once it defrost." said Sentinal. "We should be in earth in about 5 cycles the tempertures there should make it defrost faster."

* * *

><p>It was a nice day in Detroit. The sun was shining softly over the city as Bumblebee drive around the city with Sari.<p>

"So Bumblebee," said the eight year old "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know." said the yellow bot, "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Just then the comm-link beeped.

**::What's up Bossbot?::**

**::Sentinel is coming to Earth.::** said Optimus. You can hear the hint of stress in his voice. **::I'm going to need you back at the base to greet them::**

**::On our way::**

"Well this next few days are going to be interesting." said Sari. When Sentinal was around there was a lot of agruing.

"Yup." said Bee. He mostly hids anytime Sentinal comes to visit. Sometimes you won't see a whole day.

Bee arrived at the base just as the ship landed. The ramp to the ship descended and Sentinel and Jazz were the first ones to appear with the Jettwins behind them carrying something that was melting.

"Hello there Sentinal." said Optimus as he appoarch them. "What you got there?"

"Something we found on our way here. The pod can't be open while it's frozen solid."

"Yo, you mech have a place to put this for a while?" asked Jazz.

"Yes we do. Bulkhead, lead a hand?" asked Optimus. The big mech nodded then carry the frozen pod to a room. After placing it on the floor, he headed outside of the room.

About an hour later, half of the frozen pod was defrost and you can hear sounds of movement coming from the pod. There was a bang. A bump appears on the locating the bang happened. There was another one, then another one, until a hole appear.

* * *

><p>It was nighttime in Detroit. It was a full moon tonight and it was a perfect time to go looking for decepticon. Optimus walked inside of the rec-room to see Bumblebee and Sari playing video games with the Jettwins.<p>

"Bumblebee the rest of us are going out on a partol. I want you to be watching the monitor." said Prime.

"What about us?" asked Jetstorm.

"You two can stay here and keep Bumblebee and Sari company. Relax for a bit."

"Yes, sir." they saluted then turn their attention back to the game. Optimus looked at Bumblebee then let out a cough. Bee signed then got up and headed towards the monitor room. When they got there the monitor started beeping.

"Looks like there's an activity going around in the city." said Optimus. He turn to Bumblebee. "Stay on the monitor and call us if anything happens."

"Yes Sir." said Bee. Optimus nodded then headed out the base. He and the rest of the team went out into the city.

Sari and the twins were focusing deep into this game. They each had one live left but Sari appeared to be the winner. All of a sudden, a new player came in and beaten her. Her eyes widen then turn to the giggling yellow mech.

"I got you." he said.

"I thought Optimus wanted you to watch the monitor?" said Sari.

"He did. But he didn't say which monitor." he said as he try to beat the twins.

Sari signed then got up. "I'm going to walk a round for a bit. Be back soon."

"Okay." They said.

* * *

><p>Sari was walking down the halls of the base when she thought she heard something. She turn around to see a bolt on the ground. She picked it up then heard something again.<p>

"Who's there?" she said looking around. She tripped then came face to face with a small robot with big optics.

"Oh. Hey?" said Said as she got up. "Where did you come from?"

The little robot came closer to her. "The guys never say anything about pets."

The thing came right in front of her. "You want to play fetch?" she said waving the bolt in her hand. The bot seem to nodded.

"Okay, fetch." she threw the bolt a fair distance. The small bot chased after it and grabed it in it's mouth, eating it.

"Oh no not eat that you'll..." The small bot turn back around and look completely fine. "...choke." The small bot ran back to her and snuggled against her leg.

Sari giggled. "Come on, let's show you to the others." she said as they walk down the hall, missing the damage curcuits a few feet away.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee and Jettwins were playing immensely on this racing game. They were head to head, neck to neck, until...<p>

"Ah, I am to be in your face." said Jetstorm as he won the game. As he glot some more the power when off then back on, wipping the game before he was able to save it.

"Power be failing maybe?" said Jetfire.

"Ah look it wiped out our game." said Bee as he got up to check the monitor.

"But...but... I was to be winning." Jetstorm.

"Sorry Stormy."

"Ah that's too bad, brother." said Jetfire as he 'try' to comfort his brother.

Bee got back to the monitors to see that they were acting werid. "Ah slag." he said as he try to see what was wrong.

"What is to be wrong?" asked Jetfire.

"The monitor is acting up." said Bee. The power went out then back on again. "Probably from the power outing."

"Hey guys look what I found." announced Sari with something in her hands.

Bee and the twins turn around. "We're kind of busy Sari." He looked what was in her hands then, "AHH!"

In her hand was the small robot who was napping. The bots jumped back and pull out their weapons. "Ahh! Ahhh!"

"Hey hey! What's with you guys?" said Sari.

"Scraplet! Scraplet!" yelled the twins, scared out of their life cycles.

"What's a scraplet?" asked Sari.

"The most dangerous pest to ever came across the face of Cybertron." said Bee, with his stinger ready.

"This. Ah come on. You guys are gaint robots. Scrapy here is scrappier than me."

"You no idea what small bot can do." said Jetfire, backing up.

"Little bot, big trouble." said Jetstorm, backing up as well.

"Come on. Scrapy wouldn't hurt anything." said Sari. 'Scrapy' woke up and saw, through it's optics, heat caming from the living metals. It jumped out of Sari's hands and charged towards the nearest autobot, Bumblebee. It's mouth was like a circling saw, ready to chow down any metal.

Jetfire and Bumblebee fired their weapons at it but they miss as the little bot jumped onto Bumblebee's foot. Bumblebee fell back as the scraplet started devouring his leg. The others optics, and eyes, widen in horror as it starts eating their friend.

Bumblebee mange to grab a hold of it and threw it off him. The scraplet bounce for a moment then ran back towards him but got smash by a hockey stick by Sari.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" she said as she continue to smash the smashed up scraplet before she was stopped by Jetfire.

"Scraplet gone. Be calming down now." he said. Sari let out a signed she was holding then turn her attention to Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, I'm sorry." she said worry. "Are you okay."

"Yeah." said Bee, looking at the tearing the scraplet left on his arm and leg. "I'm alright."

"See, little scraplet, big trouble. They eat metal. That being us." said Jetstorm.

"Well, the bug's smash. Problem solve, right?" said Sari. The bots remain silent. "Right?"

"Not really." said Bee, nervously. "When it comes to scraplets there are never just one. The question is how did they get here in the first place."

"Oh, we be having idea." said the twins.

* * *

><p>They were in the room where they place the not so frozen pod.<p>

"Looks like the scraplets came from here." said Bee as he look through the hole that was in the pod. Sari was right beside in wearing roller skates and carrying her hockey stick in her hand. The twins were hidding behind Bee. "The pod was probably a holder for the scraplets."

"Now it is being empty." said Jetstorm.

"Meaning scraplets are hiding around base." said Jetfire

"So how many are we talking about?" asked Sari.

"Hundreds, maybe thousands." said Bee as he turn off his headlights. The lights around the base flicker on and off. "And I'm guessing they the ones causing the damages around the base."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This fic was inspired by the Transformer: Prime episode Scrapheap. You might recongize similar events to or from it.**

**A/N/N: The poll results: Bumblebee and both of the Jettwins are a tie, so they are the main bots along with Sari in this fic. Bulkhead came in third, but he's not a main one.**

**A/N/N/N: I have another poll caming up soon so please check that out later.**


	2. Bumblebee, the Exterminator

**Title: **Scraplets

**Summary: **With most of the team away, Bumblebee, Sari, and the Jettwins have to figure out how to rid the base of small, metal-eating robot pests, called scraplets, without getting eaten by them and before they can infest the city. Animated.

**Rating:** K

**_::comm-link::_**

_'Sibling bond'_

* * *

><p>"You know Optimus if you got rid of that little yellow bumbler you might have a team worthy of the Elite Guard." Sentinel told Optimus in his smug voice. They were in vechile mode cruising around looking for decepticons so Optimus couldn't see that smug face of his, thankfully.<p>

"Bumblebee is great member of my team. Just because he doesn't fix your exceptations doesn't mean he useless." Optimus shot back defending the youngest member of his team.

"Yeah right. If I were you I'll see him back to cybertron and get a mech that get the job done." Sentinel said.

"I don't care what you say Sentinal. Bumblebee might be... troublesome sometimes but his spark is in the right place."

"What ever." said Sentinal as he drove pass him. Optimus stared for a second before he heard his commlink come on revealing static.

**::Hello?:: **he said through the comm. All he was getting was static. "Hm, must have been a glitch."

* * *

><p>"Bumblebee to Prime. We got a situation back at the base." said Bee as he try to reach him thought the monitor. No good. "Scrap, the scraplets must of work their way to the comm link systems."<p>

"We should go, yes?" said Jetfire

"Yes, leave scraplets alone. Find new base." said Jetstorm.

"Guys, we can't leave. What if they get into the city?" said Sari.

"Sari's right. If we leave the scraplet can infest the city, eating all the metal there. We have to find a way to get rid of them."

"I'll help you, guys. I'm not made of metal so the scraplets won't go after me."

"Wow, this is reminding me about the space barnicles incident." giggled Bee. "Alright here's the plan." Turning serious. "We'll pair up in two teams. Team A will start getting the systems back online here while Team B goes on a scraplet hunt."

"I call team A" said the twins, raising their hands.

"Fine." signed Bee.

"Don't worry Bee. I'll watch your back." said Sari.

"Thanks Sari. Look out scraplets. Bumblebee the exterminator is coming for ya."

* * *

><p>The Twins were really nervous around the room. Anytime they heard the small metallic footsteps they tense up. Jetfire was working on the systems while his brother watch his back.<p>

_"You done brother?"_ said Jetstorm over their bond, nervously.

_"Not yet, brother. System still not working!"_ replied his brother. Just then the lights when off. There was a few "Ahh!"'s in a femmish way then the lights came on again. The twins looked at each other.

"Did you scream like femme bot? No...maybe...we be talking later." they said then went back to work. Jetstorm became really nervous when the small metal footsteps sounded real close. He looked around then started shaking when he saw the scraplets.

"Brother, they here." he said. His brother turn then saw the scraplets as well. They both started shaking. The scraplets looked up and saw the two shaking bots and flew in the air towards them, with their teeth ready.

"Ahhh!" they screamed before firing at them.

* * *

><p>The hall were quiet, too quiet. Bumblebee and Sari were walking down the halls of the base on a scraplet hunt. They can hear the scraplets metallic footsteps as they walk through the halls of the base.<p>

"Looks like it's my turn to be the guardian uh Bumblebee." said Sari with her stick.

"Uhm." said Bee. He was waving his stingers in the directions he heard the footsteps, ready to fire.

"Take it easy Bee. Stay focus."

"Oh you wouldn't believe how focus I am now, Sari. Scraplets can be tricky so you can't let your guard down for one click."

"Hm, how do you know so much about scraplets anyway?"

"I read it in an article when I was bored that one time. Plus I knew someone who hunts them down. Because of their small bodies scraplets don't do so well in very cold temperature. They freeze up which is why the pod was frozen and giving us to perfect opportunity to get rid of them. The worst part is that's the only way I know to get rid of scraplets. They say that there is a rare chemical of legend that can kill a Scraplet, but it's doubtful."

"Great. Unless we have a freeze ray or something we will going to have to do it the old fashion way." Just then the lights went out and they heard some femmish screams before the lights turn back on.

"Twins?"

"Twins."

They continue on walking until they heard metal footsteps coming from a air vent.

"Ready?" asked Bee

"Ready." said Sari. Bumblebee remove the seal then ready. Nothing. Then they heard them coming from a different vent. In a few seconds they came out chopping towards them. Bumblebee fired his stingers as they got closer and closer.

* * *

><p>Jetfire and Jetstorm had just survive round one of the scraplets attack when Bumblebee and Sari return. All the bots had tearing all over their frames.<p>

"Please tell me you were able to get the systems working." said Bee.

"Look!" said Sari, point to the air. The scraplets were forming in the air. When they saw the bots they attack. The bots fired their weapons at them but they were soon surrounded. Sari quickly beat the scraplets off her friends as they fall to the floor, trying to brush the scraplets off. A small fire was growing bigger as this all happen. And as it did the smoke caming from it increases as well, setting off the sprinklers in the room.

Then something sursprising happened. Once in contact with the water the scraplets lossen thier grips on the bots and fall on the ground. The whole swarm has fallen on the ground with seconds after the sprinklers when on, leaving Sari to smash them into pieces.

"Did we get them all?" asked Sari as the bots grunt. The sound of buzzing caming all over the base answer that question.

"No." said Jetstorm.

"They are being scouts." said his brother. Bumblebee grunt.

"And I'm guessing the rest of them know we're here." he said.

"Hey guys, did you know what happened to them after the sprinklers came on?" asked Sari.

"Yeah, for some reason, which I'm grateful for, they stopped munching on us and fell to the ground." Bee said as he smashed a scaplet.

"Right. What if that's it, water. What if water is that legend chemical that kills scraplets?"

"That be making sense." said Jetfire

"Yeah. There are no water on Cybertron." said Jetstorm.

"Then water must be poisonous chemical to them, for what ever reason." said Sari.

"So all we have to do is get them wet and they're no longer a threat." said Bee, gleaming.

"Right. But we're going to have to get them all in one area. We can't set off all the sprinklers in the base at once."

"You're right, and we're going to have to lure them in the biggest room, the front enterance should do it."

"Okay then, we have a plan." said Sari.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next chapter will be up by Friday.**


	3. Problem Solved

**Title: **Scraplets

**Summary: **With most of the team away, Bumblebee, Sari, and the Jettwins have to figure out how to rid the base of small, metal-eating robot pests, called scraplets, without getting eaten by them and before they can infest the city. Animated.

**Rating:** K

**_::comm-link::_**

_'Sibling bond'_

* * *

><p>The bots were sucessfully able to capture two decepticon clones. They were now taking a break from the battling.<p>

"I should check on the base. Seeing if Bumblebee and the twins are alright." said Prime, for some reason he had a worry feeling.

"Good idea. You don't what that yellow bumbler to burn the base down." joked Sentinal. Optimus scowl him then activate his comm-link. All he got was static.

"That's werid. All I'm getting is static." said Optimus, with slight worry.

"I'm sure he's fine." said Prowl

"The kid probably got bored and went to play those games with the twins." said Ratchet.

"Right. I'm sure he'll call if anything is wrong." said Bulkhead, he too had a worry feeling but he truth Bumblebee can handle it, hopefully.

"Right. Besides if he did started a fire we would of been able to see it from here." said Sentinal. Everybody glared at him.

* * *

><p>The sound of the scraplets buzzing around the base can be clearly heard.<p>

"Everybody ready?" asked Sari. They were at the main enterance and everybody was in position.

"Ready!" They said. Soon the buzzing became louder and louder as they search for the bots.

"Here they came." she said. The twins started shaking again but then they got a glimspe on how courageous and determined Bee was.

_"Brother, yellow bumble being very brave and he not elite guard." _said Jetstorm. Jetfire looked over then respond to his brother.

_"You right brother. He even went after scraplets while we hid like sparklings." _

_"We should be brave like yellow bumble. He and Ms. Organic Sari try to save us."_

_"Right. We will be brave and protect them."_ With new confidence flowing through their curciuts, they hold their position until the scraplets came out into the air.

"Wait for it." said Bee, tensing. He wanted to make sure they get everyone of them. The twins became tense as well. The scraplets saw them, showed their teeth, then charged towards them.

"NOW!" yelled Sari. Bumblebee and Jetfire activated the sprinklers around the room. Once that was done, Jetstorm created small cyclones of wind, creating a room size storm, making all the scraplets in the air get caught within the rain storm.

After a few minutes of doing that, they stopped. The scraplets fell to the ground like it was raining. Bumblebee covered over Sari until the raining of scraplets stopped. The sprinklers were off and every thing was wet.

"Did we get them?" asked Sari as she look around.

"I think so." said Bee.

"We did it?" said Jetstorm, looking at his brother. They smiled. "We did it!" Then they jumped in the middle of the room and started singing and dancing.

"We did it! We did it! We did it, yeah. Lo hicimos. We did it."

"Wo, wo, wo, when did you guys learn that song?" asked Sari.

"It was on TV." reply Jetfire, still dancing. But they dancing soon stopped when Bumblebee fell to the ground.

"Bumblebee!" yelled Sari as she the the twins ran to his side.

"We should get him to medbay. He is very damaged." said Jetfire. They nodded but before they can move him the sound of buzzing was heard again.

"What? We didn't get all of them?"

"Scraplet can self-replicate themselve many times over." said Bee as he try to sit up. "There must of been more then we thought. We have to think of a plan quick."

The sound of thunder got their attention. They look outside of the open garage door and saw a huge thunder cloud caming over the base. Giving them all the same idea was they all say, "Rain!"

"We're going to need bait. I'll do it." said Bee sitting up.

"No." said the twins.

"You are being too injured..." said one

"We are to being bait." said the other.

"O..kay." said Bee. The twins quickly move him out of sight of the scraplets before moving to the middle of the room just in time as the remaining scraplets arrive.

"Hey scraplets!"

"Ready to munch on us."

The scraplets looked at the looks before charging full speed towards them. Bumblebee hid himself deeper so the scraplets didn't see him as they charged towards the twins. As they did the twins ran straight towards the enterance running outside where it was about to rain any minute.

* * *

><p>The rest of the team was heading back to base before the rain sets in. Optimus, having a worry feeling all day, have been trying to contact the base without any luck. He was glad they were heading back because he couldn't shake off this feeling. At and he didn't want to hear Sentinal talk anymore.<p>

Once they got to the gate, they saw Jetfire and Jetstorm running towards them. They transformed and appoach them.

"Jetfire, Jetstorm, what going on?" asked Optimus, worry.

"Be ducking please." they said before falling to the ground. Flying pass them were the scraplets. Looking around the scraplets saw the others and headed straight towards them. The others optics widen with surprise and horror.

"Everybody look out!" Optimus said. The jettwins watch as the scraplets charge straight for their teammates. Just as the rain was starting to pour down. And when it rain, it rain hard and fast.

Just as the rain started pouring down, the scraplets stopped munching and started dieing. The dead scraplet bodies collide with the bodies of the other bots making a lot of 'clucking' noises.

Once clicking sound stopped, everybody look around. The twins wipe away any scraplets they had on them before turning their attention to the others.

"Uhm, we would love to be talking..." said one

"But yellow bumble be needing medic." finish the other.

Everybody looked at each other before caming to their aids. The rain had stopped and the moon was shining brightly.

* * *

><p>All three bots were in the medbay getting check over by Ratchet. Bumblebee was in recharge while the twins were still up.<p>

"How are they Ratchet?" asked Optimus as he, Sari, and Sentinal enter the medbay.

"Well, Bumblebee served the worst damage but he'll recover as well as the twins." replied Ratchet.

"That's good to know." said Optimus."So, Sari. What happen here?"

"Well, that pod you had was holding those scraplets. They got out and infested the base, that's why we couldn't call you guys for help." explained Sari.

"Okay but how were you able to rid the scraplets?" asked Ratchet.

"Well we Found out that water is like poison to them. Any time they get wet, they died."

They seem to nodded. "Well I'm glad all three of you are going to be alright." said Optimus.

"Yup, you guys must of real brave to take on a base full of scraplets." said Sentinal.

"Yes, but yellow bumble was braver." said Jetstorm.

"Agreed, he and Ms. Organic Sari face scraplets themselves."

The others were sursprise. "Really?" said Optimus looking at the rechaging Bee. "Well what do you know Sentinal. I guess you owe Bumblebee an apology."

Sentinal grunt under his breath just as Bumblebee was caming out of recharge.

"Hey Bee. How you feeling?" asked Sari.

"Well I had better solar cycles." he reply sitting up.

"Easy kid, don't stress yourself." said Ratchet.

"You were very brave here today, Bumblebee. You save some lives." said Optimus with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, well it wasn't all me. I mean Sari helped and so did the twins."

"Yes but you went against scraplets..."

"... while we stay behind."

"And you knew the most about scraplets." said Sari.

"Yeah, well..." said Bee, blushing a little.

Optimus elbow Sentinal. He grunted before moving over to him. Bumblebee turn his attention to him.

"I'm sorry... for thinking badly of you. I was wrong, you are a great member to have." He apologied. Bumblebee looked at him for a minute then wave it off.

"Ah, that's okay."

"It is?" said the others.

"Yeah. I mean they can't be as bad as what I think about you."

"What?" Sentinal said. The others were trying not to giggle. "Well, what do you think about me?"

"Well I can't say it."

"Why not?"

"Because if I do, the author of this fic will have to rate it from K to MA."

"Ohhh." "Burn!" said the twins

Sari was laughing. "Yeah, most of them are pretty bad...and funny."

Sentinal's optic was twitching now.

"Okay, it's time for you to go Sentinal." said Optimus as he leads the elite guard to the door, annoying anything he have to say. Once the door open the rest of the team came in.

"So how was the damage?" asked Optimus.

"Not so bad hopefully." replied Prowl.

"Yeah. We can get the systems back online in a few days." said Bulkhead.

"And we'll offer some help see as to we brought the pod here." said Jazz.

"Thanks we'll appreciate it."

Bulkhead then his attention to his little buddy. "How you doing little buddy? We were worry about you."

"I'm fine Bulkhead. Those scraplets didn't stand a chance once we drench them with some water."

"You know you could of sent one of the twins to came get us." said Prowl.

All four of them thought for a second then Bee nodded. "Yeah, yeah, we could of."

* * *

><p>A few days after the Scraplets incident, the elites were finally leaving.<p>

"Well, Optimus it's been some what fun." said Sentinal.

"Yes Sentinal it was been fun." reply Optimus. Sentinal turn to leave. Suddenly he trips and falls. When he looks up, his optics widen. There in front of him were scraplets their their bare teeth.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Sentinal in a femmish way as he ran away like one. Everybody else watched him ran before turning to Bumblebee, who started laughing all of a sudden.

"Oh, I knew keeping a few of those things would be funny."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go. :)**

**A/N/N: My poll is still up until tomarrow.**


End file.
